hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
3400 Atlantic hurricane season (Hypercane's Version - HTMC Scale)
This season will be very active or even hyperactive because of record SST's and a strong La Niña and little wind shear. Storms Tropical Storm Alex On May 31 a tropical wave came off of Africa and became better defined and by June 1 it became Tropical Depression One just 140 miles off the coast off Africa. On June 2 it became a tropical storm and was named "Alex", near the Cape Verde islands. By June 4 while 800 miles east of the Leeward Islands it peaked as a 70 mph tropical storm but it unexpectedly veered to the north and entered a region of moderate wind shear and it started gradually weakening. By the overnight hours of June 5 it was barely hanging on to tropical storm status, and early on June 6 a approaching cold front picked it up and absorbed it. Hurricane Barbara On June 2 a tropical wave emerged off of Africa behind Alex, and became Tropical Depression Two, however at first it struggled to intensify further due to it being close to Alex, however as Alex began accelerating away on June 3, it started to rapidly intensify and became a 60 mph tropical storm on its next advisory while south of the Cape Verde Islands and was named "Barbara". Rapid intensification continued and it became a 85 mph hurricane on its next advisory while 600 miles east of Alex. However rapid intensification stopped until June 6 while just west of the Leeward Islands it strengthened into a 110 mph Cat 2 hurricane while south of Puerto Rico it turned north and made landfall in Puerto Rico as a 105 mph Cat 2 hurricane on June 7. The next day a approaching cold front picked it up and induced a extratropical transition on it while turning it to the northeast and early on June 9 it completed it but it was a still a powerful Cat 2 equivalent storm, it dissipated completely a week later near Iceland. Hurricane Carl Late on June 4 a tropical wave came off Africa and developed into Tropical Depression Three just 75 miles off the coast of Africa in the same day it became a tropical storm and was named "Carl" Carl was only at 6.8° N when it was named. The next day it rapidly strengthened into a Category 1 and then to a 2 in just 6 hours apart, and later that day it became a Category 3 hurricane and thus became the first major hurricane of this season it maintained this intensity while heading due west and then turning to the northwest towards the Leeward Islands on June 9. The next day it turned to the northeast and a cold front picked it up while directly north of the Leeward Islands and induced a extratropical transition without weakening and later that day it became a Category 3 equivalent extratropical system and actually strengthened into a Category 4 extratropical storm equivalent and then even strengthened further to a category 5 equivalent extratropical storm system the next day! It dissipated a 13 days later near Germany in all it only caused $1.4 million dollars in damage and all in ocean liners and 53 deaths while it was a Category 5 equivalent extratropical storm system. Storm Names